


【仏西】比塞塔

by coffeeplanet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 仏西, 法西, 波旁组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: 更糟糕的是，每次他惊醒后都感觉遗忘了一些东西，一些……只能用梦来纪念的东西。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia), 弗朗西斯/安东尼奥
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【仏西】比塞塔

> _为什么整个爱情突然降临在我身上，我却感到悲哀并且觉得你离我很远？_
> 
> _你总是穿过薄暮往后退，退向那开始被黄昏抹掉雕像的地方。_

「月亮」

2014。

这次的欧盟会议选在了一个雨天。

本来各个国家的天气预报显示是阴天，只有英国的新闻里说会下雨。上帝总是爱捉弄人的，不巧真的下起了淅淅沥沥的毛毛雨。

最后到场的弗朗西斯显得有点儿狼狈，平日里引以为傲的金色卷发淋湿后一束一束地粘在一块，拖把布似的耷拉在肩头。前一晚的纵情声色让他差点儿忘了今天的无聊例会，猛然间想起这件事后，带着点宿醉的头疼随意抓了一条领带就匆匆赶到了布鲁塞尔——当然是没有带伞的。

所以当法国人到场时只剩下最后一个靠边的座位了。他并不在乎坐哪儿——除了别坐在讨厌的英国佬边上——反正这次主导会议的不是他，无疑是路德维希和瓦修又想对欧洲银行业体系进行无意义的讨论顺带把没有必要的国家一起叫上。而他作为欧洲的核心成员国无疑是一定要到场的。虽然银行的确是经济的一块大头，然而弗朗西斯对投资始终兴趣怏怏，在他看来还不如把多余的精力用在创新菜谱和关心银行的罢工问题。

但是无论如何还是别惹恼德国人的好。相比更大的G8会议，路德维希可没有阿尔弗雷德那么好说话。

避开路德因自己迟到而不友善的视线，弗朗西斯尴尬地干咳了一声赶紧就座，坐在他旁边的人愉快地向他打了声招呼，正是他的老友安东尼奥。

只是随意打量了一下，就可以看出来，很明显安东尼奥也没带伞。对方今天穿了一身深灰色的笔挺西装，条纹衬衫，加上暗橄榄绿色的织纹领带，肩部附着还未干透的被雨打湿的斑斑点点的水渍。不知是不是穿了正装的缘故，衬的小麦色的皮肤比以往还要略暗了一些。对方的双眼依旧神采奕奕，开朗的语调也丝毫没有改变，似乎并没有因糟糕的天气和会议的无聊破坏心情，反而像是下的这点小雨正好为他浇灌了花园似的。不像乱糟糟的弗朗西斯。

“早上好啊，弗朗～”

“哦……早安，安东。”

象征性地互相打了声招呼后，弗朗西斯开始郑重地思考这场至少四个半小时的会议要如何熬过去才好。

……嗯？他下意识地斜眼看向身旁，安东尼奥正拿出一本黑色皮面笔记本。说起来，弗朗西斯在公事会议上能和安东尼奥碰面的机会并不多，对方既不在联五也不参加G8，大概也只剩下难得的的欧盟峰会了。他就是那样一个安逸蜷缩在南欧阳光下的农业国家，每天只要能种种番茄和午睡就很幸福了……他啊，弗朗西斯转着笔想，其实那样也许也不错呢？每次他到南边邻居家拜访时心情都很不错，特别是在集市采购食材的时候。在西班牙商贩的热情推销下，就连平时并不是特别喜欢吃的水果也浸满了阳光的味道，叫人想不买都不行。一想到食物，弗朗西斯竟觉得有些饿了，早上出门时也没来得及吃早饭。门口面包店的长棍面包，要是能记得买一根就好了……

会议进行了半个多小时，弗朗西斯面前的笔记本还是空白一片一个字也没有，但是身旁的人似乎已经在笔记上写了不少东西。他好奇地侧了侧身撇见了安东尼奥的笔记本，笔记的内容超出他预料。

对方并没有在记笔记，而是一直在笔记本上画了好多乌龟。有大有小，有趴在沙滩上的，还有翻过身壳着地的……看样子是随手画的，竟有些微妙的可爱。

噗……咳，弗朗西斯赶紧捂住嘴以免自己笑出声来。知道也有人和自己一样开会开小差，他不免坦然了许多。无事可做的法国人干脆就一直看着同桌涂鸦看了好久。

“波诺弗瓦先生！”

突然被叫到名字的法国人呆滞了一下。

“那么请你来说一下关于这项欧洲银行业监管机制决策还有什么意见？”回过神发现是路德维希的声音。对方抱着臂半挑眉居高临下地看着他，仿佛抓住了学生把柄的严肃教师。

糟糕，他还完全不知道他们之前讲了什么。

“啊……这个，嗯……”弗朗西斯转了转眼珠，干脆一摊手说，“不如先问问西班牙代表的意见？”至少拖人下水他是有一手。

路德只好暂且把目光转向安东尼奥。这时他已经收起了画乌龟的笔记本，不紧不慢地答道：“俺支持欧盟单一银行监管机制，统一监管可以提高对欧洲金融系统风险的防范和预警。另外俺提议同时设立单一清算机制，之后欧元区问题银行的清算成本应由区域内银行业筹集的清算基金承担，所以需要从根本缓解银行体系与主权债务危机之间潜在的恶性循环。之前冰岛的金融体系崩溃就是一个很好的反例。”

“嗯，说的有道理，这点我们会再考虑。那么波诺弗瓦现在想好了吗？”

“……是的，我赞同他的意见。”

“所以说，”德国人叹了口气揉了糅皱起的眉心，“每个人最好都要有自己的意见，不然讨论就没有意义了，决策也无法取得进步。这就是为什么我更欢迎费尔南德斯先生代替你加入G8的原因，波诺弗瓦。”

“什么？喂，路德……”

安东尼奥笑着打起圆场：“哈哈，没事，弗朗也是有很多俺做不到的优点的嘛，他可是欧盟的核心成员之一呢！”

……

好你个安东尼奥！说起来这家伙为什么可以一边涂鸦一边听会议啊？！

重新坐下的弗朗西斯还是有些胸闷，他几乎能看见桌子对面的英国人对他露出嘲笑的鄙视神色。结果只有他一个人没有在听会议，他忍不住把这一切都归咎于恶劣的天气和身边的西班牙人。

就在这时，他看到安东尼奥重新打开了那本装桢精美的笔记，翻开了新的一页，然后……开始画牛。

他不禁偷偷仔细上下打量，得到的结论是，这个人分明是一副专注画画的样子啊！他画的牛看上去既笨拙又有些蠢，两只眼睛和灯泡一样大，还长着两只触角似的犄角，不，那根本就不是牛吧，牛哪有那么小，那其实是蜗牛吧，蜗牛，啊，美味的法式奶酪焗蜗牛……

弗朗西斯竟就这样想着焗蜗牛而睡着了。

「一」

1986。

票数表决公布的那一刻，热烈的掌声在四周响起。穿西装的褐发男子被众人簇拥着祝贺的记忆仿佛还在昨天。那可是他的西班牙好友，弗朗西斯骄傲地想。

这同样也是自已一直期待的一天。经过多年的努力，终于把他拉进了属于自己的组织。

「难道俺……真的可以加入欧盟吗？」对方有些不好意思地笑着挠头。

「傻安东～在欧盟当然是哥哥说了算了！非常欢迎你哦～」

「嘿嘿……那谢谢啦！」

这些天，法国银行迎来了它难得的一位大客户。安东尼奥捧着一大叠钞票走近柜台，说道：“麻烦把这些剩下的都换成欧元吧。”

弗朗西斯看着那些钱踌躇了一下，感到惋惜地劝道：“我说啊……难道你就不打算留一些下来么？”

安东尼奥侧头思考了一下，最后说：“可是俺留着它们以后也没什么用了，就想干脆全换掉吧。而且俺家银行那边还欠着不少要兑换的数量，有点难办……”

法国人默默地收下这些即将失效的西班牙货币，打算自己悄悄留下来。但是究竟有什么意义，连他自己也搞不清楚。

之后弗朗西斯还神经兮兮地特地跑去马德里一次。

每家银行前真的都排起了蜿蜒的长队。不论是公司里的财务报表，或是市中心的大型购物商场，甚至乡下的农贸街全都换上了崭新的欧元标签——好像一夜之间整个国家的人都用上了欧元。他试图把从安东尼奥那收到的比塞塔在这里花掉一些，可即使是街边的无证小贩也要求他支付欧元。

他第一次体验到用自己的货币可以直接购买对方家任何物品的感觉——似乎有一种血脉相通的奇异感觉。没想到他与邻国之间的亲密关系还要通过欧盟这层过于官方的纽带才能实现，法国人苦笑起来。

是的，他是喜欢安东尼奥的。

从很早以前……也许也没那么早，反正是不知不觉的，从某个历史的时间点开始他就对那个西班牙青年产生了一种特殊的好感。可惜一直令人沮丧的是，对方似乎并没把这当回事。

握着花不出去的比塞塔，站在熙熙攘攘的伯尔伯尼斯大街中心，弗朗西斯感觉自己成了一个过时的人。

他联想到第一次建议安东尼奥加入欧盟时，对方露出的一脸苦恼的表情。

「可是……」他说，「俺能满足加入欧盟的条件吗？俺并不是弗朗你这样的欧洲中心国，在经济上的地位也达不到你的水平，恐怕……」

弗朗西斯轻轻皱了皱眉头，安东尼奥说的没错，比起其他现有欧盟成员，位于南欧的他似乎还欠缺点什么。可这不是他想要的结果和回答。

「没事的，你……会成功的，欧盟在未来肯定会不断扩大，你的加入也一定是迟早的事。」弗朗斯西不知道该怎么安慰对方才好，其实他想说的不是这个。他真正想说的是……他想告诉安东尼奥，他们之间的差距其实没有他想象的那么大。

他甚至忽然之间多么希望能把自己的地位分给安东尼奥一些，这样他们就能平等了，其他欧洲国家包括路德维希也会认真听西班牙代表说话了。可惜他不能。他也并不希望，靠自己来持续扶持邻国，而是希望他们能做到真正的平等，尽管这并不是他上司的想法而是出于他的私人情感。

所以，当看到安东尼奥真正加入欧盟时，弗朗西斯一定是第二个兴奋的，这离他的目标又近了一大步。几百年来，他亲眼看着对方从强大到衰败复又重新强大起来，直到现在又多出了一股新的力量，自信，纯粹，就和他当年第一次看欧洲大地日出时的阳光如出一辙。

欧洲需要伊比利亚，欧盟需要西班牙。

他喜欢看到他从一个灰头土脸的乡下小伙子变的擅于从商，开始穿上正装不断走向世界经济的中心。他喜欢看到他过得幸福又快乐，尽管这和自己并没有什么特殊的关系。

他坚信这是他想要的。应该没有什么遗憾了。

弗朗西斯把手中的比塞塔重新放回了口袋里，叹了口气低头走向飞机场。他可不希望这次秘密行动被国家主人发现。这些想法弗朗西斯也只能想想而已，毕竟他的上司是会为了国家利益不择手段的。为了不使这种充满矛盾的心情把自己逼到发疯，弗朗西斯很干脆地决定逃避和放弃思考——反正他的逃避也不是一次两次了。

「二」

1808。

巴塞罗那七月的天空晴朗的不像话。空气闷热，整整半个钟头过去，连一声嘶哑的鸟叫声也没有。除了中途极偶尔路过一辆颠簸的马车，嗒嗒作响的马蹄声转瞬即逝。

由于天气的炎热，疲于奔波的法军此刻不得不稍作休息。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦右手拿着小刀，正在路边一个破旧的木屋内削着他那仿佛永远也削不完的苹果。脚边躺着的是他好不容易穿过大半个安达卢西亚才找到，之后又费了将近三个团的兵力才抓到的重要战俘……又是他的老朋友。然而他们现在还能算作朋友吗？毫无疑问。朋友这个词的定义可以是一段很漫长的时间，漫长到在这段时间内可能发生任何可能发生的事与不可能的关系。

麦色皮肤的青年身上穿着破了很多处的浅色军服，脖子上，脚腕上到处凝着血污—也许那不是他本人的—已经倒在稻草堆上昏睡了一天一夜。他记不清多久前，那次他见到对方时，对方也是一副惨兮兮的样子。

唯一能确定的是，安东尼奥比他原先想象得要难对付得多。

弗朗西斯看得出来，对方很疲惫，而自己也并没有比对方轻松多少。拿破仑战争还得持续好一阵子……法国人心想。

在弗朗西斯削到第三圈皮时，他感觉到脚边的西班牙战俘转醒了。以前他可绝没有这么敏感，假如躺在他脚边的只是一只猫的话。

安东尼奥醒来后的第一件事就是舔了舔干到起皮的嘴唇，然后盯着法国人手中的苹果。

“嘿，如果告诉我你想吃的话我会考虑让给你，老伙计。”法国人削完了最后一道，掉落下看似完美的螺旋。

“俺想。”没想到安东尼奥立刻爽快地回答了。弗朗西斯看着苹果愣了一下，然后有些后悔自己刚才那么说。最后他只好补偿性地自己咬了一口之后，再递给对方。

安东尼奥翻了个白眼：“现在你是想让俺接受你吃剩的苹果吗？”

“我对上帝发誓没那个意思，因为这本来可是我自己吃的！给我留一口总可以吧。”

转了转墨绿的眼珠，对方似乎暂且接受了他的解释，又或许是太渴了，伸出带着镣铐的双手接过苹果啃了起来。

  
屋外天色渐晚，可闷热的温度却丝毫不减。空气保持着沉默，弗朗西斯在狭窄的木屋里来来回回踱着步。他有时也分不清自己究竟想要什么和不想要什么。从前的安东尼奥就好比一块枕头，不论你对他好或是打他一拳都毫不反抗，只会软软地凹陷下去，然后在你不经意的时候又什么事没有似的恢复了原样。这是他最讨厌他的地方，也是最无可奈何的。但是现在的安东尼奥给他的感觉变了。他变得焦躁，因为他发现不论再怎么努力，自己不再能做到掌控对方。

“你知道……”他开口了，仿佛带着些许愧疚之情，“我不是故意要对你这么做的，是拿破仑……”

“弗朗，你不用解释了，俺知道你的目的是唔什么。”青年咬着苹果，口齿不清地说着，“因为100年前你就是这么想的。”

“这次跟那时不完全一样，我发誓。”弗朗西斯忽然走近他的战俘，蹲下身在他身上摸索起来。

他很快找到了对方军服外套的第二颗纽扣，手腕一使劲拽了下来。

“你干什么？”

“我突然有个主意。”

安东尼奥奇怪地看着金发男人把自己的纽扣拿走，坐在桌边，点亮油灯开始比划起什么来。过了好一会，大约有足足三刻钟，法国人才略显满意地收工，回到他身旁。

弗朗西斯诚恳地说道：“我并不是真的有意伤害你，我的朋友。我也早就知道，我是不可能真正占领你的。所以这次，”他耸了耸肩，“就算你不相信也好，我是在拯救你。看看你那日暮途穷的封建阶层吧，是时候给他们一点儿动力下台了。这就是100年来我一直想告诉你的，你真正需要彻底改变的地方。”

“是吗，那俺还要对你的侵略表示感谢咯？可惜现在的俺也不再和当年一样了，俺绝不会靠臣服于任何国家来做出改变。”

摒弃冠冕堂皇的话语，安东尼奥显得很平静，眼中毫无惧色，仿佛不是以一个战俘的姿态来面对居高临下的法国军官。弗朗西斯叹了口气，他知道就算是安东尼奥也是会生气的。引燃导火索的计划成功了，然而始作俑者却无法对此感到高兴。

“好吧，我也没有想过能奢求你的原谅。那么这个……就作为给你的补偿。”

安东尼奥接过对方递给他的东西，看见木质纽扣上被很仔细地刻着城堡和狮子，中心有三朵百合花，被上部显眼的王冠和两侧的圆柱包围。

“……这是俺的盾徽。”

“没错，不过不仅仅是国徽，现在它是比塞塔。”

“为何？”

“你还记得吗，那首你曾经喜欢唱的歌谣里的那个比塞塔，”弗朗西斯的眼神变得温柔起来，“她会是一切有价值的东西。这是我想为你创造的。”

“记得。那么你的意思是……”安东尼奥在指尖摩挲了几遍那枚还残留着法国人体温的纽扣，“俺可以用它作为西班牙的货币？”

“如果你愿意接受这份简陋的礼物，我会感到荣幸之至。”

安东尼奥顿了顿，接着深吸了一口气：“谢谢你的好意。不过不需要你来提醒。”

他知道该怎么做，安东尼奥握紧了这枚纽扣。他的体内有一半的血液在沸腾，被鲜血浸染的阿尔卡拉门下的呼声比以往来的都要洪亮——他的子民不仅仅需要战胜侵略，禁锢城市的血脉等待着一场大火的洗礼。

道路泥泞不堪，黎明将至，黑暗中的西班牙将从长久的昏睡中苏醒。

「三」

1715。

当步入第三家酒馆时，弗朗西斯终于发现了他想要找的人。一颗悬着的心也终于放了下来。

“……安东尼奥？”

“……”

然而安东尼奥的状态看得出来很差……相当差。他的头发乱糟糟的，像一团褐色的鸡窝，衣衫也脏兮兮的，露出衣服的身体到处都是大大小小的伤痕。对方抬起头时，明显的黑眼圈和异常疲惫的神色映入眼帘，以至于他都忘了要和老友打招呼。

看到这幅状态的安东尼奥，弗朗西斯忽然心疼起来。他在对方身边坐下，推开桌上已经摞成一小叠的空酒碗。

“我说你啊安东……振作一点吧，虽然我们这次输了，但以后还有机会呢！哥哥我不也是被打得很惨……”

“可是……”安东尼奥绝望地说，“罗维诺他走了……罗维诺不在了……弗朗你是理解不了的，俺真的好想他！”

弗朗西斯呆了一下，似乎有种被什么东西刺到的感觉。

安东尼奥又喝了一大口：“从前俺一直没什么感觉……有时候还会觉得罗维诺太不听话，要是没有他生活也许会轻松一些。现在他走了之后才发现……俺真是太傻了。假如俺知道这次的战争意味着会永远失去他，俺宁愿一开始就退出！现在哪怕想再见上一面罗维诺都很困难……”

……傻的应该是我吧，弗朗西斯心想，你真是傻啊弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦。他突然不知道自己特意跑来找安东尼奥想安慰他究竟是为了什么——他当然不是想听对方哭诉罗维诺对他是多么重要！

可事实上他不得不接受这样的现实，难熬的两个钟头过去后西班牙人的注意力终于从罗维诺身上转移，弗朗西斯趁机试图和对方谈论起自己的事情。

“安东啊，即使以后没有罗维诺了，你也不一定会一直一个人呆着啊。”

“为什么啊？”

“还有哥哥我可以陪你呀！”

“噗……”这是这天晚上绿眼睛的年轻人第一次笑起来，“其实也没关系啦，虽然觉得有点遗憾，俺一个人应该也没问题，只要习惯就好了。”

“不不，你不要以为我只是在安慰你，虽然也有这点意思但……我是说，我是认真的。”

安东尼奥歪头道：“诶？俺没懂你的意思……认真什么？”

“……”弗朗西斯沉住气，“你就非要我把话说得那么白么？你一定还记得前段时间我们被困在荒岛上的事情吧，那时候你想要和我在一起的话还算数吗？”

安东尼奥想了想：“啊……确实有这么一回事。”

弗朗西斯欣喜起来：“对对，也就是说你是喜欢哥哥的对吗？！既然你已经表示愿意和我在一起，就是说明假如我想上你你也是完全接受的不会反抗对不对？“

“什么……你不会指现在吧？“安东尼奥吃惊道。

“……难道不行？“金发男人的欣喜凝固在脸上。

对方有点为难地回答：“那时候俺是迫不得已，因为俺真的很害怕一不小心就变成其他国家。比起被哈布斯堡王朝吞并俺还是宁愿和你合并。可现在并没有理由答应你啊？“

“等等……难道你那时是完全出于利益角度才那么说的么，不是……不是因为对我有……“

“你是想问俺对你有没有好感？“

“嗯……没错……“

他们的对话在旁人看来似乎是一场非常失败的对话。看着思维终于转到正点的安东尼奥，弗朗西斯却忽然泄了气，他几乎预感到自己一定会得到他并不想要的答案。

“唔，俺想应该一直都有的吧~“西班牙人不在意地笑笑说。

弗朗西斯突然一下站了起来。本已做好准备接受“虽然你是个好人可是俺只喜欢罗维诺啊”和“哈哈哈弗朗吉你又来了”之类的，得到的回答却是他意料之外的。不得不说，他真的很激动。甚至他完全都没料到得到一个肯定回答后的自己会如此激动。

“这么说你……你确实是喜欢我的吧？可是为什么不告诉……不对，是为什么却让我感觉到你只喜欢……不对，为什么你……呃，不愿意我上你？难道……”弗朗西斯有些语无伦次，心想难道是他想上自己不成……的确以安东尼奥对罗维诺的喜好来说也不是没这种可能……

安东尼奥眨眨眼说：“可是……俺认为这种好感和是否愿意让你上俺并没有必要的联系啊？”

“……”弗朗西斯垂下头，这下他是彻底丧气了。

安东尼奥似乎是明白了对方的痛苦，面露歉意地说：“抱歉啊弗朗吉，虽然俺是对你有好感，可是俺现在实在没那个心情……”

本来是安东尼奥来酒馆消愁，结果却意外地演变为法国人喝的比他还要多。

“你……安东，你说说看，罗维诺那小混蛋能让你这么难过，而哥哥我……嗝&•#对你来说根本可有可无对不对……嘤，安东%#*你们，你们这群忘恩负义的混蛋迟到，迟早都（……%*哥哥我的东西……哼……”

“弗朗，该回去了，你喝太多了。”安东尼奥苦笑着，看着身旁脸色坨红，胡乱挥舞着手臂骂骂咧咧的老友。以至于对方讲的一大半口齿不清的法语他都没听懂。安东尼奥伸手绕过对方散乱的金发，搭在肩上，把他拖出了酒馆—接着拖进了马车。当车夫问到去哪儿时，他犹豫着最后还是报了弗朗西斯的地址。  
好不容易到了法国人的家，弗朗西斯被对方扶进卧室放在床上。在对方抬起身时弗朗西斯突然按住他的手臂，带着一股不可抵抗的拧转力道，把他一同掀倒在柔软的布料上。

“诶……弗朗？”忽然间被压住的安东尼奥一时有些茫然失措，他眨了眨眼努力使自己变得清醒一些。

“安……拜托了东尼……配合我一次好不好？算我求你……”弗朗西斯靠在他耳边用可怜的语调小声说道。

“如果你真的这么有需求的话可以找别人呀？比如……”

“不，现在我就要你，安东尼奥，除了你之外……一切……都对我没有意义……”

“呃……弗朗，你喝醉了。俺们一直都是好朋友不是吗……这样好像有点奇怪……”安东尼奥默默拉开法国人揽在他身上的手，“而且俺今天真的要回去啦。”

安东尼奥几乎不用费任何力就从弗朗西斯身下钻了出来。

弗朗西斯就这么轻易地放走了他因为，只当朋友，或者不只当朋友的选择权是在对方手中的……他什么也做不了。

喝多了的金发男人狼狈地倒在床上，像一条难熬的，等待被刀俎的鱼。他感到自己简直是疯了，作为骄傲的法兰西，他凭什么非得要被一个没有什么特别吸引人之处的乡下家伙牢牢拴住。他是自由的，他本可以是完全自由的，可是……也许是自那次事件之后，当他再次看见安东尼奥，或是单单听到这个名字，就仿佛触到了一簇一直潜伏在自己身边的火种，明亮，炽热又危险，在不知不觉中引诱着自己奋不顾身地靠近。

每次他都得想起在荒岛上的那一首曲子。

 _“_ _噢_ _我的姑娘 神秘的异国姑娘_

 _你温柔的裙摆_ _将我的灵魂带走”_

对方弹起吉他时，他深深记得，那骨节分明的手指拨动的每一颗音符都轻轻跳跃在他的心上，惹人怜爱，食髓知味，令他甘愿贴近那团火，甚至就这样被焚烧殆尽。

De putain！弗朗西斯捂住了脸，为什么……为什么……他本来是没有那么该死的喜欢他的……  
  
弗朗西斯突然感到身上一沉，他睁开眼竟然看到安东尼奥又回来了，而且对方跨坐在他的身上正解起自己身上的纽扣。

“弗朗，俺改变主意了……如果说和你做对双方都有好处的话为什么不呢？假如那样可以让俺暂时忘记痛苦的话。”安东尼奥微微垂下眉俯视他，带了些醉意的祖母绿眸子显得格外勾人。

“……你可不要后悔。”弗朗西斯嗓音沙哑着，手已牢牢攀上对方细瘦而紧实的腰肢。

对方没有回答而是低下头直接吻住了他。温热而灵巧的舌在口腔中游荡，比任何一款Soufflé都要来得甜腻。弗朗西斯仿佛获得了一种暗示性的许可，放肆地缠住对方柔软的舌头，几乎要令他无法呼吸。掐住安东尼奥的腰把他按在床垫上，支起单腿，另一只手迫不及待地解起了他的裤带。吻从肚脐下方沿着小麦色的肌肤不断上滑，最后在敏感的颈根处深深吮吸太阳的味道。

“…哈……别…别这样你弄的俺好痒……哈哈……”

“……”

“嘶……好疼，弗朗吉，轻一点……”

“……”

弗朗西斯很想慢一点—原本是这样—他多么希望这次做爱可以持续一个世纪那么久。他也想尽量不要碰到对方的伤口。可他只是一看到安东尼奥在被自己侵犯的情欲下烧红的耳根，低沉难抑的喘气，还有那对他曾经永远也捉不到的绿玛瑙，此刻正在被他玷污——就难以自持得不断加快挺入的速度。他曾不止一次地意淫过，安东尼奥这样的人也会被情欲所支配吗？究竟有怎样的“人”才能令他真正渴望兴奋与狂热？

大概谁也不能……谁也不，他想。

结束之后两人都虚脱到精疲力尽。弗朗西斯的手插进对方卷曲凌乱的短发间，轻轻摩挲，犹如安抚一只刚刚激斗过一场的小牛。

“东尼……”

“嗯？”

然后弗朗西斯轻轻说了一句法语。

安东尼奥愣了一下，随后很快答道：“俺想……这样的话你还是对真正爱的人说比较好？”

法国人只有苦涩地笑笑。

这一定是神灵的眷顾赐予他的绿洲。

噢，与他做爱中的一切都惊人得恰到好处。几乎连上帝也要感叹他们真是天造的一对除了——弗朗西斯始终没有忘记——他们所做的一切，只是减轻一个人的痛苦，加深另一个的罢了。

「四」

1706。

……

烈日炙烤着。他感到自己正躺在沙滩上。

弗朗西斯摸摸头，摸摸身子，摸摸脚。还好，他还是完好的，没有缺胳膊少腿。除了潮唧唧的衣服黏在身上，全身好似灌了足足两公斤铅。

而他没想到睁开眼后第一眼见到的人居然是安东尼奥。对方的头发和破破烂烂的衣服都湿淋淋的，从仰视的角度看镀着一层阳光破碎的金边，竟是格外好看。

对方高兴地看着他说：“太好了，弗朗你终于醒了，俺就说你不会那么容易淹死的！”

“诶…？”

还没回过神来的弗朗西斯面前忽然扑过来另一个人影，瞬间把西班牙人推到了一边，冲他激动地喊着：“上校！波诺弗瓦上校！您没事真是太好了！”

仔细看后发现那人是和他同行出海的随从之一大卫。

“咳…咳……”弗朗西斯咳出两口腥咸的海水，嗓音干涩地问道，“大卫……我们这是在哪儿？”

脑子清醒一些后，弗朗西斯回忆起之前发生的事。与英国终于不得不为了瓜不瓜分西班牙的事开战，结果自己的船不小心被亚瑟那混蛋击沉了。联系现在的状况，貌似是自己和几个幸存的船员漂流到了海上的一座孤岛上……该死的，假如这件事传出去绝对会成为伟大法兰西的耻辱。

弗朗西斯表情凝重地问：“大卫，我们的船还剩多少人？”

“报告上校，包括你还有3个。”

“只有3个了吗……唉。”

叹了口气，弗朗西斯又看向这次整个事件的导火索——那个明明落难还一脸天然的西班牙人。

“他又是怎么回事？”

“啊，这个，其实……其实我们都是他救上来的。因为我们没有人会游泳，多亏了他上校你才能得救。”大卫尴尬地笑着。

“好吧，那么我还要代替我的船员向你致谢，安东尼奥。”

“这没什么好谢的，俺们是盟友啊弗朗。”

他转念问道：“话说回来你怎么也在这里？”

安东尼奥搔了搔后脑勺说：“俺也是和你一样被打沉然后漂到这里来了。”

“啊，那还真是巧啊，哈哈……”干笑两声后，弗朗西斯沉痛地把头扭向了一边。

这可不是什么开玩笑的事啊！战争一方的两个国家现在的状况都生死未卜那还了得。流落荒岛根本是小说中的剧情才对，无论如何他们必须尽快获救然后离开这儿。

法军一行人被安东尼奥领着绕到了荒岛的另一侧，令他吃惊的是，一艘岸边破损的战船映入他的眼帘。

“这是……”

“这是俺的船，虽然船底被炸了几个洞差点儿沉海，不过最终幸运地也漂到了岛上。等修好之后俺们就可以离开了。”

安东尼奥甩了甩头发上的水，朝船上喊道：“埃利亚斯，弗拉维奥！俺接了几个法国人上岸，拿点儿酒来招待！”

明明本来都快死了，这天晚上在这么个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方竟还能喝到红酒，弗朗西斯觉得自己真是三生有幸。除了岛上昼夜温差大到让人感觉白天是夏天，晚上就到了冬天，还是北欧那种的冬天。

温度暂且不提的话，他有些担心自己的士兵。皮埃尔的状况不太妙，在船上的时候他就被英军击中，胸口受了伤，泡过海水之后伤口又恶化了。安东尼奥那边也有两个西军，而船上剩余的还能食用的食物已经不多了，现在又多了法军3人……

“假如俺们能在一周内把船修好的话还是足够的。”

干活累了的休息时间，安东尼奥叼着片面包在弗朗西斯身边坐下，海风已经把他吹干很久了，他又恢复成了那个干燥清爽的西班牙小伙子。只是……只是从来没有像如今这么削瘦过。弗朗西斯沉默地看着对方，他回想起以前的安东尼奥。明明曾经是那么强大，他清楚，那是吃再多也恢复不了的。

他深知对方作为国家，需要一些根本上的改变，比如……

非常突然的，变故发生在他们来到荒岛的第三天晚上。

……好冷。太冷了。他只裹了两层床单，睡梦中的弗朗西斯觉得全身像被冰块冻住似的，手和脚都近乎失去知觉。汹涌的风和嘈杂的叫喊声针扎般地灌进他的耳朵里。

他醒来，皱着眉头跑出帐篷，迎接他的是铺天盖地的大雨。这天晚上是西军负责修船，他们休息，突然半夜就来了暴风雨。船已经被飓风吹离岸了，远远地看见安东尼奥在拼命地拉扯着牵着船的绳子，整个身子几乎没入海里，然而仅凭他单薄的力量是很难抵抗暴风雨的——即使加上他们所有人也一样。

“喂，安东尼奥，安东尼奥！！”弗朗西斯冲进海里，奋力扑向西班牙人的位置，从后面紧紧抱住他。巨浪打得他险些站不稳脚跟。

“安东，别白费力气了！浪太大了，我们是拉不回船的……”

“可是俺们只有这艘船可以离开了！桨还没有修好……”

“先回去吧，也许……啊！”一个浪头打下来，弗朗西斯脚下一个趔趄，连同他抱着的安东尼奥一起一头栽进海里。

这感觉真是差极了，前几天才经历过的落海的感受他可不想再经历一次。最后两人浑身湿透，互相搀扶着连滚带爬地回到岸上。

任凭弹珠大的雨点砸在脸上，弗朗西斯呼出一口寒冷的空气，问道：“……你那两个士兵怎么样了？”

“他们去搬运食物了，这下只留了食物下来……”安东尼奥沮丧道。

“想开点吧，也许我们还有别的办法，至少我们还有食物……”

可是这一等就不知要到何时了。

第四天，他们为皮埃尔举行了简单的葬礼。

第五天晚上，食物已经所剩无几。两名西军开始产生间歇性昏迷，安东尼奥的状态也逐日变差。“俺可以不吃东西，但你们一定要活下去。”把剩下的食物都留给了自己的士兵，安东尼奥走向了岛上的海岸边。

抱起有些破损的心爱吉他，他感到身后站了一个人。对方的状态和刚刚到岛上时并没有明显差别，除了他猜也许会因为少了一个士兵以及没有红酒喝了心情变差了一些？

“弗朗，俺想好了。要是这次俺快死了，就和你在一块。”安东尼奥忽然说道。

“……为什么？”

他没有说话，取而代之的是怀中吉他流淌出的斑斓音符。被汗水打湿的深色卷发轻轻粘在额角，眼帘半垂，逆光下的削瘦身影沐浴进孤岛上凉意噬人的夜风里。他的城市已满目疮痍，城墙不堪苔藓的重负，仿佛只差最后一个拂袖就能被轻易击垮。坐在法国人面前的，似乎是一个他从未见过的陌生的安东尼奥。他无法想象，那个以前总是开朗和傻笑的人也终有一日会在困境中被死亡和绝望所笼罩。他所唱的并非哀歌，听者无心，此刻却不由得融进了些凄凉的味道。

_……_

_五月芬芳的晴天_ _在_ _乡间我的门前_

_Sol de mayo/frente a mi puerta en el campo._

_不禁为她_ _弹奏 只愿她的目光在我身上停留_

 _No puedo evitar tocarla/q_ _ue sus ojos se queden en mí._

_作为报答 她赠予我一枚比塞塔_

_A cambio, me regaló una peseta._

_噢_ _我的姑娘 善良的异国姑娘_

_Oh, mi chica, buena chica exótica._

_你优雅的名字_ _永远刻在我心上_

_Tu nombre elegante siempre estará grabado en mi corazón._

_噢_ _我的姑娘 神秘的异国姑娘_

_Oh, mi chica, la extraña misteriosa._

_你温柔的裙摆_ _将我的灵魂带走_

_Tu ternura me quita el alma._

由于体力不支，中间免不了出现几处破碎的断音，显得不是那么完美。

过了一会儿，他终于说道，语气中透着掩饰不住的惆怅：“不是你就是奥地利，反正俺也没有太多可供选择的余地，而你占的面积又比较大罢了。”

—哪里的面积？

弗朗西斯怔在原地，感到心跳没来由地漏了一拍。然后过了良久他才苦笑道：“咳，首先感谢你对我的选择……不过你也要看开一点，我是绝不会让你消失的，安东尼奥。”

安东尼奥轻轻摇了摇头……可惜他知道，自己所祈求的救世主此刻并不存在于世间。

「五」

最初。

听说山另一边的阳光会带给人很温暖的感觉。

于是小小的弗朗西斯努力翻过了高山，在耀眼的金色太阳升起的南海岸，他第一次遇见了一个和自己一样大的褐色卷发男孩。

同时对方回过头也看见了他。

男孩还没说出自己的名字时，弗朗西斯却已经知道对方名叫安东尼奥。

他不仅知道对方叫安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，他还知道比起鸢尾花他更钟情于番茄，他的足球踢得世界一流，他弹起吉他时从来不会看谱，他午睡时的睫毛显得比平时更加动人，他的舌头和腰肢一样柔软，他的生活总是充满热情的挑战……

他发现，关于安东尼奥的一切，他都奇迹般的清清楚楚地知道。可是……

可是他们明明该是不认识的。

“俺叫安东尼奥，你叫什么名字？”面前的男孩友好地向他伸出手。

忽然间有一种难过涌上金发男孩的心头，令他很想大哭。他觉得自己似乎失去了很多很多，很多他坚决不愿错过的东西。他们一起上过战场，他们一起流落过荒岛，他们既与彼此刀戈相向也曾相依为命，他们一起喝到酩酊大醉做过爱，他们一起挺过欧洲的经济危机……自己和对方经历过的所有，快乐也好悲伤也好，都是他所挚爱的宝贵财富，他几乎愿意为此牺牲一切。

他不愿说出自己的名字。

因为对方应该是了解他的正如自己对他那么了解。

因为他们一直都是最好最好的朋友。

因为……他不允许对方忘记他叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！

「审判」

没有任何一个硬币是绝对完美的，在它旋转下落前的那一刻，你永远不知道命运的结局会怎样。

正面是星星，反面是死神。

他从来不敢断言上帝偏爱站在自己身旁。他想要尽一切办法阻止这枚硬币的下落，因为弗朗西斯感到害怕……害怕到他宁愿不需要一个结局。所以他只好一路逃避，不由自主地站得离对方远远的，假装那一切都只是虚假的梦而已。

弗朗西斯感到前所未有的疲惫，他怀疑自己是病了，他会偶尔犯晕，会在冗长的梦霭中惊醒。更糟糕的是，每次他惊醒后都感觉遗忘了一些东西，一些……只能用梦来纪念的东西。

会议结束时被德国人叫醒的法国人发现其他人已经差不多都走光了。在庆幸路德难得宽恕的同时，他意外地发现邻座走后落下了那本涂鸦笔记本。

他禁不住想……这一切究竟还有机会改变吗？

带倒了好几张椅子，弗朗西斯追了出去，仿佛没有意识到布鲁塞尔又下起了大雨。霎时间压抑多年的感情在雨中砰地一下点燃，他悲哀地发现自己仍然深爱着当年那个喜欢弹吉他的乡下小伙子。……而他几乎什么也做不了，只能从头至尾眼睁睁地看着这一切在改变。他自己所做的一切，讽刺般地与他的真实愿望背道而驰。

「安东尼奥——安东尼奥！！」

全身湿透，他冲着男人褐色卷发的背影大喊着对方的名字，在对方回过身时颤抖着手递出那本笔记。

翻开它，就会发现里面不仅画着番茄足球斗牛吉他，令人吃惊的是后半本笔记几乎满满画着同一个东西——大大小小的比塞塔，有硬币也有纸币，从1分到 10000分——那是他曾经送给他的礼物，是时间无法扭转的记忆，浸透着一种无法言喻的狂热喜爱。

——也许那是他们共同的愿望。

他感觉自己始终被困在一个圈里，可兜兜转转也找不回起点。他们永远肩负比起个人情感更重要的使命，即使时间的玩笑再过恶劣，上帝的愿望也无法改变。因为这一切终究会被某天的一场大雨冲刷得干干净净，然后再该死的放晴，仿佛什么也没有发生过。

不……他几乎想大叫出声这不是他想要的！

他想要断壁残垣下日夜不息的篝火；他想要安达卢西亚点缀着鲜花的蜿蜒窄街；他想要波西米亚人踏碎的舞步，在他身旁娴熟地落下脚尖……

他更想要看到对方使用只属于他的比塞塔而不是已经看腻了的欧洲钞票。

可他早就知道自己是留不住他的。他曾经并至今仍爱着的安东尼奥，那个曾经的安东尼奥……已经早就不在了。

对方惊喜地说道：“哇，是俺的笔记？多谢啦！不过雨这么大，你不打伞不要紧吗？俺的伞是向欧盟借的，你也可以去借一把。”

“安东……”

“嗯？”

“你……知道我的名字的吧……”

“当然了，你是弗朗啊。”

“可以叫一下我的全名吗？”

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦？怎么了？”

“……安东尼奥。”

“诶？”

“再见……”

“那下次见。”

“安东尼奥！”

“嗯？”

“我……”

没有星星也没有死神。当行星陨落，生命迁徙，国家便不再是神。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *“为什么整个爱情……被黄昏抹掉雕像的地方。”出自智利诗人巴勃罗•聂鲁达。  
> *时间线  
> 五：最初。国家诞生。  
> 四：1706。西班牙王位继承战争（1701-1714）  
> 三：1715。《乌得勒支条约》（1713-1715）西班牙在意大利的领地转到奥地利手中。  
> 二：1808。西班牙独立战争（1807-1814）西班牙比塞塔的第一枚硬币于1808年由占领了巴塞罗那的法国军队制造。  
> 一：1986。西班牙加入欧盟。  
> [月亮]：2014。欧委会通过欧洲单一银行监管机制，于2014年11月正式生效。  
> *Soufflé：舒芙蕾，源自法国中世纪的蛋奶酥。  
> *星星和死神，以及开头和结尾的月亮与审判均来自塔罗牌。  
> *歌词是机翻对不起……等我学了西语一定悔改（泪）  
> BGM: Entre toi et moi-Mathieu Edward（法国）  
> 流落荒岛段：Oasis-Spaarkey


End file.
